


What Do You Want?

by Ruquas



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't feel right</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

It felt right, even though he knew that he shouldn't like it. That he shouldn't crave it. Crave to kneel with his hands cuffed behind his back at the feet of another man. He shouldn't, but he does.

 

„See, it can be good if you just stop trying to protest.“, Erik murmured and petted his head – as if he was a dog. He whimpered when he felt the plug in his ass move. It was good that anything was metal – the collar around his neck, the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, the spreader bar that was attached to the cuffs at his ankles. Even the toys Erik had bought were metal. The plug trust deeper into him. „Please.“, he asked with a hoarse voice. Erik just smiled and let the plug trust one last time before it was withdrawn from his body. He tried to hold it but after a few seconds he was empty.

 

„Please, Erik, let me come.“, he begged. He knew that Erik wouldn't let him come. At least not yet. But after all, that was what he wanted.

 

Erik smiled and shook his head. „Why? I've just begun to have fun, Charles. And you can still think.“. Before he could even think of an answer is upper body was pushed to the ground, between Erik's feet. The spreader bar spread his legs wider and his ass raised in the air. He felt... vulnerable. „Erik?“, he asked uncertain. He didn't knew what Erik had in his mind. „Shh, just say the word and I will stop, Charles.“, Erik promised. He took a deep breath and shook his head as good as he could. It was difficult with the collar around his neck which pressed him to the ground but he managed it.

 

Erik just sat there, never even touched him. Probably didn't even thought about it. He tried to squirm but the cuffs just tightened. After a few minutes he could feel something at his hole. It was cold, but not too much. He could feel how it pressed its way inside. He gasped and tried to push himself against it. He couldn't.

 

The device was a bit wider at the bottom but he still couldn't think of a toy that's similar to this one. It must be new. He could feel how pre-come dripped down his cock and then to the floor. “Erik...”, he tried but couldn't think of something that he could say. Or ask. He didn't even knew for what he would ask.

 

“Do you know what a speculum is, Charles?”, Erik asked suddenly. He just could moan. He read it somewhere in his books. A device usually used for women. “I asked you a question, Charles.”, Erik suddenly growled and the speculum threatened to slip out of him. “Yes.”, he yelled desperately. “Yes, I know what a... a spec...speculum is.”, he panted and and cried out when the speculum trust completely into his body. Erik chuckled darkly and the speculum opened, just a few millimeters. “I could open it up to five inches if I wanted to. Would you like that Charles? To get opened that wide?”, Erik asked and he was opened another few millimeters. “Please.”, he panted.

 

“Well, if you want to.”, Erik whispered and the speculum opened without a break. After three inches he screamed. The stretching stopped and he didn't knew if he should be thankful or beg for more. He couldn't remember a time where he was harder than now. “What is it, Charles?”, Erik asked amused. “Please...”, he begged breathless.

 

“Please, what?”, Erik asked sternly and the speculum opened again, again just a few millimeters. “Please stop? Please go further? Please spread me wide open? What. Do. You. Want?”.

 

He just could shake his head. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't think clearly. “Everything you want. Everything.”, he tried. The pressure around his neck grew but also the pressure in his balls. He couldn't breath anymore. Not really. “Would you like to come, Charles?”, Erik asked suddenly. It didn't matter what he wanted. It just mattered what Erik wanted. “If you would like to see me come.”, he gasped. A few seconds later he could feel the speculum turn and a blade pressed into his prostrate. “Come”, Erik ordered before everything went black.


End file.
